


Skills

by jupiter_james



Series: Kaidan Porn Week [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan gives Shepard a "massage" after a particularly bumpy ride in the Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skills

**Author's Note:**

> And we're nearing the end of the KPW prompts. Have some more un-edited smut!

"I swear to god, if Garrus drove the Mako any worse we'd be dead of whiplash," Kaidan groused, jumping from the offending vehicle and stripping his weapons from their holster.

"Jury's still out on me," Jane Shepard said, dropping to the hanger bay and rolling her shoulders. "That ride might actually have killed me. Maybe this is Heaven."

Kaidan chucked as he helped her unlatch her sniper rifle from its faulty latch. "If it is, I'm already regretting not living a more sinful life."

"Laugh all you want, humans," Garrus said as he disembarked. "But I didn't hear anyone complaining about my driving while I was saving our asses from hot lava."

Jane grinned. "You did great, Garrus." She patted the Mako fondly. "Few bullet holes, melted tires, and a scorch mark or two. Not bad for a day's work."

Kaidan snorted derisively. "Tell that to Cortez when he sees the state his baby's in."

Shepard finished peeling off her armor and mock-saluted them all. "Won't be here for that," she announced cheerfully, jogging for the elevator.

* * *

A half hour later, Shepard groaned under the spray of water from her cabin's shower. She'd been wrong. This wasn't Heaven at all. In Heaven, she wouldn't have bruises on top of her bruises. She hadn't felt this sore since basic training. Knowing the water wasn't doing her any good, she shut it off and toweled herself dry, dressing in her warmest, softest, oldest N7 sweats. Then she fed her hamster and poured herself a tall glass of whiskey. Her cabin door swished open just as she collapsed onto the sofa.

"Kaidan," she said, "grab a glass. I'm figuring you need a drink as badly as I do."

"Or a muscle relaxant." 

"Same thing, isn't it?" She scooted over to let him sit beside her as she studied him over the rim of her glass. She'd always been sort of drawn to a handsome silver fox, she mused distractedly, but Kaidan with his strong jaw and salt and pepper temples? Perfection, in her book. He always moved with fluidity and purpose, even when performing the most mundane of tasks. Like unscrewing a bottle and pouring himself a finger of liquor. Or readjusting the collar of his Spectre hoodie when it slipped down his shoulder. Holy crap, but she was so fucking lucky.

"I know that look," Kaidan said without even needing to glance at her.

"What?" she answered with false innocence.

"You want something. Let me guess." He turned to her. Stared hard for a few seconds. She stared back. "Not sex; you're not licking your lips. Not to use my fine lap as a pillow; you're not rubbing my arm. Not an ear to complain about the mission to because I can't hear your teeth grinding. But..." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Puppy dog eyes. Slouching." He snapped his fingers. "Ah! Got it. Fine, turn around."

She dropped her glass to the table and happily obliged, while also marveling at Kaidan's almost magical powers of deduction. Though they both enjoyed the guessing game for what it was. Relaxing and fun and flirty. Something their lives usually sorely lacked. And speaking of sore...

Kaidan started at her shoulders, massaging circles into her neck and along the outside of her shoulder blades. Jane let out a long, exaggerated moan. "Feels so _good_."

"Wanna say that louder? I don't think they heard you down in engineering."

"I don't care if they can hear me on Mars. I have the best goddamn boyfriend the Alliance ever polished to a spit-shine, and everyone else can suck on _that_."

Kaidan laughed, a warm and weathered sound, as his hands worked to her lower back, using his knuckles to work out the kinks along her tailbone. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Plenty," she answered, "but it's also the adrenaline wearing off." She let him work for a minute and then added, "and this. Damn, your hands feel amazing every time you touch me." 

The pads of his thumbs moved back up slowly to her shoulders and then down her arms. He hummed a vague response and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

Jane smiled to herself. "Want me to tell you what you're thinking about?"

She could feel his answering grin against her nape. "Sure."

She took his hands from her arms and guided them down to her waist. "You're thinking of my skin. Wanting to feel it. See?" She splayed her fingers on top of his and moved them under the hem of her shirt and up her belly. His breath whooshed out and his forehead touched her shoulder. She arranged herself facing fully forward on Kaidan's lap. Pressed her back against his chest and kicked her legs out so she was straddling him.

"It's fine," she continued, voice pitched low to a sexy drawl. "I like this kind of touch, too." She moved his hands higher, brushing them lightly over her ribs and along the sides of her breasts. Kaidan didn't resist at all. He let his arms go limp, allowing her to take her pleasure any way she wanted it. She felt his cock twitch under her as she brought his fingers over her nipples, rubbing them with his palms. He groaned, a small sound against her shoulder. She guided his left hand higher over her chest and up towards her neck while leading the right hand over her breasts again and back down towards her belly. Kaidan hooked his feet around her ankles and spread his legs, pulling hers open further. Her head fell back as she dipped his hand under the waistband of her underwear and felt the shock of his warm hand against her wetness.

Here, she left his fingers to work their magic, though she kept her hand on top of his. Kaidan stroked gently up and down her slit, gathering her wetness and parting her folds, one finger flicking up to tease her clit.

She moaned, and drew his left hand back down to her breasts, pinching one nipple just this side of painful and then the other.

Kaidan's finger continued painting lazy circles against her, sometimes quick, most of the time slow. Each time she felt the shock of him hitting that _perfect_ spot, her back arched, and he paused his movements, drawing the electric shock of sensation out just a tiny bit longer. Soon, Jane began to have the distinct impression that she wouldn't come without Kaidan inside her _somehow_. Fingers, dick, whatever, she didn't care at this point. She was hot and wet and practically writing against him. Her entire being just _ached_ with longing for Kaidan that simply wasn't enough right then.

But, Kaidan had it covered before she could open her mouth to beg for more. On the next pass of his finger over her clit, he activated a small shock of his biotics against her that made her cry out. He then shifted his fingers, covering her opening completely with hand. He pressed against her firmly, making his biotics hum in such a way that had her grabbing at his pants to steady herself with a white-knuckled grip. 

"Kaidan!" she half-gasped, half sobbed. "I can't-"

"Come for me," his voice rumbled against her ear. And she did. It was all she _could_ do. Hopelessly, swept up in the tide of want and pleasure, she let herself go. It felt like a thousand rockets launched at the same time in her head. She felt herself tighten almost painfully and then her body released as she practically screamed Kaidan's name.

Kaidan held her beautifully through the aftershocks, stroking her lightly and whispering things he never found a voice for during normal encounters. She turned around in his lap and kissed him long and languidly.

"Nice massage," she said when they pulled apart.

"I've got skills," Kaidan answered with a smirk.

"You do, and now it's your turn," she answered, unzipping his hoodie slowly. "And _my_ skills? Out of this world."


End file.
